


Needing & Wanting

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Reader gets hit with a curse where she needs to have sex but not everyone is taking this seriously…





	Needing & Wanting

“Argh!” you shouted in the motel bed. You could feel both boy’s eyes on your back but you were too wound up to care at the moment.

“Problem there sweetheart?” asked Dean, his chair creaking as he stood up. Yeah there was a _big freaking problem_. You’d never been this horny in your life and you had a bad feeling it was all because of Dean knocking that plant off the shelf at the witches’ house straight on your head.

“I’m fine,” you said, wondering if sneaking off to the bathroom to get yourself off would do the trick. 

“Y/N, you kind of…” said Sam, his voice stopping as you groaned and you heard a slight moan to it.

“You look like you’re humping the fucking bed, Y/N. What, need some alone time or something?” asked Dean, a teasing smile on his face.

“Dean, the victims,” said Sam, running over and feeling your forehead. “She’s hot. I think-”

“Fix me dammit,” you whined, turning over onto your back, hands fisting in the sheets.

“Oh,” said Dean, not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face. “I always wondered what you look like horny. Sound hot too.”

“Sam, I need you to figure out a cure. _Now_ ,” you said, sitting upright, panting as you clutched the sheets.

“Well if the witch gets ganked then-”

“Go. This town isn’t that big,” you said, feeling a light coating of sweat break out over your skin.

“Sam can take care of it. Someone should stay with you just in case,” said Dean. You weren’t in a mood to argue so you waved Sam off.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, Y/N,” said Sam, grabbing his coat and the keys, tearing out of the parking lot to leave you with Dean.

“So…you’re like…super horny? What’s that feel like?” asked Dean, sipping on his beer, giving you a coy smile.

“It feels like if I don’t have sex in the very, very immediate future I’m going to explode,” you said, trying to make your face hard but only doing that pouty thing that came out when you were trying to coax a guy into bed.

“Bet you’d feel a whole lot better with a nice thick cock in you,” said Dean, licking his lips. 

“W-What?” you asked, sure whatever had cursed you was affecting your hearing now.

“You need it. I’ve always wanted it. What are friends for?” said Dean, standing up, watching as you scrambled to your own feet. You paused when his hand reached out and brushed up against your arms. 

“Oh God,” you said, spinning back around and grabbing hold of his face, bringing him down into a dirty kiss. This was the biggest mistake of your life. You couldn’t screw Dean. You told yourself you’d never screw that cocky bastard. But he was there and your body needed _someone_ to fuck you right now.

“Fuck, we should have you touch more cursed crap more often,” he said, pulling you off and moving you back towards the bed. You reached up for him again but he caught your wrist, shaking his head. “You want it, you got to ask real nice.”

“Fuck you,” you said, trying to fight how his hand on your skin soothed away the ache that ran rampant through you.

“That’s not very nice. Maybe someone should teach you a _lesson_ ,” said Dean, lowering his head, whispering in your ear. “Do you want this?”

“I need it,” you said, pawing at his shirt, already hating how he was slowly pushing your hands back. “Dean…”

“Forget the dirty talk. I said do _you_ want it. Not what some crazy magic witchcraft you got going on in there says you need. Do you want it?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” you said, dreading saying so as he moved away. “No, Dean! You make me feel better. Please, I need you to touch me.”

“Until I get permission, _real permission_ , you ain’t getting nothing,” he said. You groaned as he pulled you up and walked you over to the bathroom. “Take a cold shower, see if that helps.”

As you stood under the cold water a few minutes later, all you could think of was what was up with him turning into an upstanding guy after riling you up, after saying what he did. 

“Hey, if you’re going to tease someone like that, maybe someone should teach _you_ a lesson,” you said, stepping out of the bathroom, water dripping everywhere as Dean read over a lore book.

“Oh, come on I was…” he said, eyes going wide, his mouth moving but no words coming out as he lifted his head. “Y-You’re naked.”

“Fuck me,” you said, walking over more confidentently than you thought you ever could in front of Dean Winchester. “Cold water didn’t work, I’m just more agitated. Now fuck me Winchester.”

“Um, I…I really think we should wait for-”

“Of course,” you said with a scoff. “All talk, no action. Like you could ever teach anyone a lesson anyway.”

“Y/N,” said Dean, standing up, giving you a dark look.

“Yes, you have all the permission in the world Dean. Too bad you’re too scared to actually help me-” you said before his lips were on yours, pushing you back against the bed so fast your squealed under him.

“Time to learn some manners sweetheart,” said Dean, tearing off his shirt, thrusting his tongue in and out of your mouth so hot and wet you nearly forgot about the burning need that had pooled down low. He chuckled against you when you whined, reaching a hand down between your stomachs to get at his pants. “Uh uh, think you need to get a punishment first.”

“Dean,” you said, moving your hands anywhere and everwhere, his body staying close the only thing keeping you from falling apart. “N-need…” you said, your hand starting to shake as it clung to his shoulder.

“Sh, relax Y/N. I’ll tease you another time. Just tell me what helps,” he said quietly. He rested his forehead against yours and you sighed a small wave of relief. “Is closer better?”

“Yes, please don’t go away,” you said, not sure if you’d be able to live with the agonizing need to have him pressed up against you if he left now.

“Not going anywhere,” he said, running a hand over your cheek, up and down your arm. You smiled everytime his long fingertips grazed your ribs, Dean smiling to himself when he started moving that same hand down your chest. “This feel good?”

“Y-Yeah. I just…fuck Dean,” you said, your body boiling as he moved a hand up to your head.

“Shit, you’re burning up,” he said, sitting up to undo his pants fast, kicking them off as you squirmed on the sheets, wondering if you were about to end up a victim yourself.

You sucked in a breath when you felt Dean’s cock nestle through your folds, his tip pushing inside you just a touch. 

“God, don’t stop,” you said, reaching your hands down his back, groaning as he pushed in slow. You swore your tempature must have dropped five degrees like that, Dean all around you bringing you back to the realm of safety.

“Holy shit you’re hot,” he said when he bottomed out, his body hovering over yours as he looked down with soft, dark green eyes.

“I feel a little better now,” you said, his chuckle so very different and not cocky at all this close up.

“I’m glad but I was talking about you actually. You’re-” he said before groaning when you shifted your hips. 

“Sorry. I think you better start fucking if we want to keep my fever down,” you said, shaking your head at the absurdity of it. Dean ground his hips slowly, a pure, desire filled moan filling the air. You laughed as he began to move, smiling to try and ease your nerves.

“You doing alright down there?” he asked, your hold on him tight but your body flooded with relief at having what it needed.

“S’fuckin’ great down here,” you said, moving your legs, spreading yourself wider for him.

“Only great? I can do better than that,” he said, thrusting in harder, your back arching that time. “You like it rough, don’t you.”

“I don’t care what you do, just keep doing it,” you said. 

That’s exactly what Dean did. He set a steady rhythmn, going deep every single time, winding you up in the most perfect way possible. You’d been too eager to get him inside you before that you hadn’t taken the time to see what he had to offer. If the feeling between your legs was any indication, the pleasant stretch he created, you knew he had to be big.

“Dean,” you whispered, pulling his head down for a kiss. “I’m c-close,” you said against his lips.

“I know. I know. Just one-” he got out before his phone rang. 

“It might be Sam,” you said. “Better get it.”

Dean reached an arm over and dug around in his jeans for his phone, putting it on speaker and picking up his pace again. Your eyes were wide but he only shrugged.

“What’s up Sammy,” said Dean. “Take care of-”

“This is going to sound crazy but you got to… _do it_ with Y/N. She needs to have sex and fast or else-”

“Well, we were a little eager once Y/N was practically melting on the floor. What else ya got?” asked Dean, a squeak coming out through your lips. Dean raised an eyebrow and put a hand over your mouth.

“You guys aren’t doing it now are-”

“No. That’d be weird. So how do we fix her?” asked Dean.

“She’s got to…get off and it’ll go away. She’ll be back to normal after that. Witch isn’t a problem anymore. I’m going to swing by the house and destroy that plant. You help Y/N with her…problem,” said Sam. Your hands gripped Dean’s wrist as you tried to tell him with your eyes you were about two seconds away from resolving this for good.

Dean opened his mouth but didn’t make a sound as you hit your orgasm, spurring Dean into his. 

“Hello, you want me to grab dinner on the way back or not?” asked Sam. Dean moved his hand away as you nodded, the weight of the curse off you but something else pooling in you instead.

“Yeah. Make mine extra greasy,” said Dean, grabbing the phone and tossing it aside. He turned his attention to you, panting and flush under him, his fingers moving some hairs from your face. “How you doing?”

“I’m going to clean up,” you said, Dean sitting up so you could move. You walked to the shower on wobbly legs, trying to shake that awful pit in your gut. When you finally found it in you to leave in a fresh towel, Dean had cleaned up the bed and laid out your favorite pajamas for you, his head turned away as he watched something on his laptop.

You changed in the bathroom and came out to Dean ignoring you when you asked if you could watch too.

“I’m…I don’t even know how to apologize for something like this,” you said, sitting on the other bed. “God Dean, I’m so sorry you had to do that.”

“Definitely not how I wanted that to happen,” said Dean, still averting your gaze.

“You were kind of sweet there once you dropped that cocky facade,” you said. “I…I like that Dean. I’m pretty sure that’s the real one too.”

“What are you saying?” he asked, flashing you a quick glance before looking back to his paused movie.

“I’m saying you can drop the act around me. You know I feel shitty about the whole situation and you cleaned up and got me fresh clothes and…just…you’re a good guy. Whatever I can do to make this up to you, name it and it’s yours,” you said. He pushed his computer aside and swung his legs over he edge of the mattress, staring at you for a moment before curling his lips up in a smile.

“How about a date,” said Dean. You raised an eyebrow and he laughed. “You said I could have whatever I wanted and I want one of those.”

“Why-”

“Up until about an hour ago, fuck less than that, you’ve always thought of me as an arrogant son of a bitch. But since I had to go and show my nice side, maybe you’re more open to the idea than the hundred times I’ve almost asked but knew the answer would be either a fuck no or a fist to my face,” said Dean. He seemed sincere and you saw he was softer when he wasn’t putting on a tough guy attitude.

“You can have a date,” you said. “As long as we never bring this whole thing up ever again.”

“I can agree to that. You are really hot though,” said Dean, giving you a wink.

“Dean, bring up us having sex ever again-”

“Next time, I’ll touch the magic plant and you can return the favor,” said Dean, throwing you another wink, this one paired with a dark smirk.

“Sure thing you can be on bottom next time. All you had to was ask,” you said, standing up and stealing his computer away.

“Lucky me,” said Dean, plopping down on the bed beside you. “There’s going to be a next time.”

“Let’s see how that date goes before you get too excited about squirming under me.”


End file.
